


i don’t dance (i know you can)

by scribbleface



Series: HSMTMTS [1]
Category: Highschool Musical: The Musical: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/pseuds/scribbleface
Summary: “You missed a step.” Carlos said with a nervous grin, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Seb froze and glanced over at the doorway, his eyes wide.“What are you doing here?” Seb asked, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.
Relationships: Seb/Carlos
Series: HSMTMTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	i don’t dance (i know you can)

He pressed play on his phone, starting with Status Quo without a second thought. Considering that was a huge group number, he thought it was logical to start with that. Setting his phone down on the piano bench, he headed to the middle of the room, wringing his hands as he waited for his cue. He sung along loudly, going through the steps as best he could. He swore he could almost hear Carlos counting him off in his head. 

“You missed a step.” Carlos said with a nervous grin, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Seb froze and glanced over at the doorway, his eyes wide. 

“What are you doing here?” Seb asked, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. 

“I was gonna try and work on the choreography before auditions happened. I wanted to see what would work for ‘We’re All In This Together’ because that’s one of the biggest numbers and I really don’t want to be overwhelmed when real rehearsals start.” Carlos explained, finally entering the room. “If you want I could go–“ Carlos motioned behind him with a jerk of his thumb, his free hand tugging on the hem of his sweater. 

“No, no!” Seb interrupted, the words rushing out of his mouth before he could comprehend what he was saying. “I mean, you can if you want to but uh,” He peered down at his feet, digging the toe of his shoe into the tiled floor. “I could really use some help with the choreography.” He admitted.

“Oh.” Carlos said dumbly. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, his face reddening before closing it again. “Okay.” He said simply. “What are you working on right now?”

“I was working on the group choreo for Status Quo because that’s something I’ve been struggling a bit but we could work on something else if you want?”

“Yeah I could tell you needed a little...help.” Carlos said, covering his mouth to stifle a small giggle. “But it’s okay! You’re an amazing singer so that balances out your inability to dance, yeah?” 

Seb shot him a glare the quickly melted into an embarrassed smile. “Not everyone can dance as well as you, Carlos!” He said, knocking his shoulder into the other boy’s to keep up the lighthearted nature. 

“Whatever. Let’s just get to it!” Carlos clasped his hands together, biting his lip as he jogged over to the piano, turning on the music. He began to count them off, taking quick glances towards Seb to make sure he was following along. 

Seb kept up quite well for about three counts, before missing the same step he had before. Carlos pursed his lips and paused the music. He scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brows, taking a moment to think. “Let’s try something.” He said after a moment. 

Carlos walked over to Seb, standing closer than before. “You’re thinking too hard about this, you need to go with the flow a bit and have fun wit h it!” He grinned. Carlos took Seb’s hands in his, laughing as he began to spin them around the room. The pair playfully danced, Seb’s hands at Carlos’ waist and Carlos’ at Seb’s shoulders. Slowly, Carlos incorporated little moves from their actual choreography, grinning proudly when Seb seemed to be going along perfectly. 

Seb surprised Carlos out of nowhere, twirling him randomly and dipping him as if they were doing some sort of waltz. The two boys locked eyes and it was like time stopped. Seb’s arms rested on the small of Carlos’ back, bringing him back up as gently as he could. The pair were much closer now, Carlos could see freckles dusting Seb’s cheeks. 

“¡Mira pa ya! ¡Que lindo, Carlos!” Gina said loudly, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe. The pair froze in their spot and Carlos couldn’t help but notice Seb’s grip tighten slightly. 

“Excuse you! We’re rehearsing and you’re bothering us!” Carlos shot back, his face red. 

Gina smirked at him, but said nothing else. She merely turned on her heels and made her way towards the gym.

“We should probably get back to rehearsing.” Carlos said, his voice soft. His hands slipped from Seb’s neck and found their way into his pockets. He couldn’t help but duck his head when Seb took a step back. 

“Yeah, we should.” Carlos thought he almost sounded disappointed. Ignoring what had just happened, Carlos cleared his throat and went to stand in front of Seb. “I’ll count us off and you can mirror me, yeah?” 

Seb nodded in response, a look of determination crossing his face. Carlos couldn’t help but think it was a bit cute. 

“Alright. 5, 6, 7, 8!” Carlos called out, going through the choreography for Status Quo once again. The pair managed to get far past the point where Seb would usually mess up, making it to the end of the song without much struggle. “You did it!” Carlos couldn’t help but exclaim, a lopsided grin on his face. Without a second thought, Carlos surged forward and engulfed Seb into a warm hug, who immediately reciprocated. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Seb laughed softly, pulling away from the other boy. “You’re seriously talented, Carlos. Remember me when you’re famous.” Seb squeezed Carlos’ shoulder before grabbing his bag and phone and practically running out the door.

Carlos stood there, a blushing mess until Gina came in, a shit eating grin forming as Seb passed her. “Rehearsal went well?” She nudged Carlos, causing him to blush darker.

“¡Cállate, pendeja!” Carlos hissed, hitting her shoulder. “We just danced.” 

“We just danced!” Gina mocked, rolling her eyes as she began to stretch. “What I walked in on was more than dancing, mijito.” She patted his head, beginning to stretch out her arms. 

“God, why am I friends with you?” Carlos huffed, trying his best to keep his annoyed expression on his face.

“Oh, you love me!” Gina grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you.”


End file.
